Juliet
Juliet is a founding member of the group known as the Geneforce and older sister of Emily. She is also the primary healer of the group and controls water with her magic. Concept and Creation Juliet was created around or slightly before 2008 by user Genesis. She was co-designed by Rocky K. and has since changed in appearance and character. While her original design held the the same aesthetics and ideas, she has gained a much more consistent hairstyle, color scheme and dress pattern. She also originally sported gloves and blue wrist rings on both her wrists and ankles, as opposed to her golden, gloveless design of 2015 Juliet's character had also altered slightly over the years, and she became a much more powerful, independent and respectable heroine to balance out the rest of the group. She'd also become less shy, more intelligent and overall more purpose to her existence in the Geneforce storyline. History Juliet was born to a somewhat wealthy family that tended to shelter her from the outside world, dismissing superstition and anything they deemed untrue. She was still allowed to go outside and play but only if she stayed on her parents property. Juliet also went to and graduated from public schooling at the age of 16, getting mostly proficient and satisfactory grades across the board. When she turned 17, she went further than she had ever gone, eventually getting lost while she was out looking for work. It was bad timing, for at this time a demon invasion was on its way. A Demon Pawn had landed near her and tracked her down, picking up her large well of Life Force Energy. The beast attacked her and it was in this moment Juliet's powers began to emerge. She was able to repel the beast and ran off, scared of what she had done and what she had run into. The Demon was persistent and chased the girl in the midst of asking herself all these questions. She tripped over a some tree roots fromt the sidewalk-planted trees and feard for her life as the monster approached her. She closed her eyes scared, ready for death. It was to her surprise that she had not been struck down but rescued; she opened her eyes to see none other than her new hero, Genesis of The Wind. Magical Confrontation Filled with questions and no one else to talk to about this, Juliet began to direct her confusion to Genesis, who promptly began to answer them from personal experience. He revealed to her that not many people have the ability to utilize this magic, or are simply unaware they have it because there is no need to unlock it. In Juliet's case, her Spirit was ready; he immediately offered to help her master this power, but she told him she had to think about it. She quickly ran home and divulged this information to the only other person she trusted, her younger sister Emily . After a few months of taking the time to talk to Genesis and learn about him, becoming friends with him and start understanding her powers, she finally decided that in order to take her new power seriously, she had to move in with him and train nearly every day. Emily and her parents at first were skeptic of the idea, but eventually met Genesis and learned to trust him with not only Juliet, but Emily as well, who refused to be separated from her older sister. GeneAdventures Juliet and her two companions, from that point on had gone through many adventures for many months after. Rockin' Out Juliet, Emily and Genesis (about one year after they all had met) were under attack by a vicious Demon Pawn. While Juliet had scared the now split Pawns off, they stole some of Genesis' power and quickly ported to another planet far outside the Conger Galaxy. Genesis had reluctantly allowed Juliet and Emily to come with him, hoping to go after the Pawns and stop them before they could do any more harm, but it was already too late. One of the Pawns was about to defeat a young Geokinetic girl and her royal friend outside of a broken down castle. Genesis rushed to their rescue while Juliet and her sister did much of the introduction. After learning that superhero Rocky Kaos and Princess Lizzy were constructing the squirrel monkey's castle, Juliet, Emily and Genesis avoided bringing up their otherworldly origins. It was then that Genesis began to argue with Rocky and the two fought, but ended the battle in a tie. Juliet had quickly healed them both with what little she knew, but the rivals were still on edge. She and her sister continued to learn about Lizzy later that night, and was very accepting of the idea that they all should become friends. The next day, the second Pawn arrived, stopping Rocky from starting another duel. When Genesis and Rocky couldn't take care of it at first, Juliet protected Emily and Lizzy with a shield spell. She could hold it only long enough for Genesis and Rocky to make up and knock back the Pawn, finally defeating it. Juliet was grateful for their teamwork and was sad when she had to leave. She hopes that one day she could come back for Lizzy's ball and get to know these two better. Name of the Game Juliet does not follow Genesis back to Tropic, but stays back on Conger Fee in order to help keep the world in balance after it had been hit by the Crisis Generator. Do You Believe in MAGIX Kestrel and Hondou of MAGIX come from their headquarters to hunt down Genesis, Juliet and Emily. Things probably happen, but the story isn't remade yet, so please wait until that's done. Hidden Feelings Juliet stars alongside Genesis as the main couple of the comic Hidden Feelings . In the title image, she is accompanied by her sister and her best friend, holding half of a plastic heart. She later appears with the same two characters on a special bio image after the end of the first chapter. In the story, Juliet is there alongside her friends upon Idenpendence Hill to watch the fireworks display. She is hit with the love potion and is heavily affected, immediately showing signs of this the morning after the incident. She is among the many who passes out at Genesis' house. Valkyries Dr. K. Razypants is stirring up a storm on Conger Fee, but Juliet can't defeat him alone - especially when Genesis is away! She calls upon the help of Ikari (who is forced to stay with the trio as part of her 8-month banishment), Scarlet , Snow and Katie to help her. Together, they form the superteam, the Valkyries. (more things happen, the timeline is still being put together) Personallity Juliet was always relatively happy and peppy, but was also rather shy around strangers. She thinks of the world as a beautiful place and likes to see the good in people. She is also generous to those less fortunate than her and enjoys helping people when they need it, but is not quite as agressive about it as other members of the Geneforce (Rocky, Genesis, Xanthos). Juliet can also forgive many mistakes, but is not gullible nor all that foolish when it comes to second chances. When she fights, she retains her grace and agility in place of raw power or the intent to hurt; the only time she reverses this is when her close friends or family is threatened. Juliet is also not one to get angry often, becoming sad rather than furious. She is also very independent, managing to keep herself alive in battle by using her speed or shields, and later on, she becomes financially stable by keeping her job at the Antique Shop in BrightsVille. She is also honest, though will sugar coat the truth by making bad things seem not so bad with an upside to every downside. Juliet is also very pure and innocent, at least, she tries to be by having an open heart and mind almost all the time. Juliet has a secret dream of becoming an actress and likes it when people refer to her as a "role model." She also has an affinity for picnics, where she can cook and try all kinds of food, so it is unclear on what is her favorite. Powers and Abilities -Magic Arrows: A basic offensive magic spell, creates one arrow of the desired element, can create more with more life force energy. -Basic Healing: By using ones own life force energy, it can be used to regenerate some cells in the body and give a spark of life back into a person. Usually fixes small cuts and bruises. -Intermediate Healing: More life force is required but the results are astounding results. Can fix major cuts and gashes, and can also help bones to start to recover. -Physical Enhancement: Using ones own life force energy to augment their physical abilities. Allows for greater stamina, strength, and speed. While not as proficient as Genesis, Juliet is still able to handle the enhancements. -Magical Enhancement: Using magic to enhance one’s physical properties. A very advanced technique that requires a lot of energy but can be reduced by training over time. -Transformations: Several transformation exist in the universe but three are shared between all living creature. However transformations require a lot of life force energy to be used but results in massive power boost. # Serious: Causes the individual to become more serious and provides a three times power boost. Energy drain is minimal and can be near nothing with training. # Ultra: Enhances the seriousness and results in a 50 times power boost. Energy loss is large but can be reduced to minimal with training. Relationships Emily Emily is Juliet's little sister by 7 years, and as such, Juliet cares deeply for her. She is always protective of her and puts her above all others. During the War, Juliet takes Emily away from Genesis after defeating him in the fight, not wanting to see her hurt any more. Genesis Juliet and Genesis started their relationship as a student/teacher relationship. Genesis was teaching Juliet to use and control her powers. As time went on and the two started to fight Demons together, their relationship began to blossom into something more. Katie Juliet likes Kaitie. At first she was terrified of the psychic girl but when she saved the trio, their relationship grew closer. Scarlet Scarlet and Juliet do not get along well and they fight over Genesis quite often. While they tend to treat each other badly overall, the two will occassionally unite and put their differences aside to help the ones they care for. While not really liking Chris much, she does see some good in him. She also seems to be one of the few people who understands what he means by "Keeping balance in the Universe" Family *Mother *Father *Emily (very close; sisterly bond) *Genesis (best friend; future husband) *Exodus (future son) Friends *Genesis (best friend; future husband) *Katie (close friend) *Scarlet (friendly rival) *Snow (good friend) *Moon (good friend) *Nathan (good friend) *Leach (good friend) *Ikari (close friend) *Princess Lizzy (good friend) *Wrath Kaos (good friend) *Nova (friend?) Geneforce *Rocky Kaos *Princess Luna *Blastion Brimagh *Xanthos Ailuro Rivals *Scarlet (friendly rival) *Kestral (MAGIX member; iffy terms) *Tempest (K. Razypants' minion; iffy terms) *Etisia (Anti-Prime self) Enemies *Lord Chris *Xero *Gearic *The Demon Lord **Demon Pawns *Dr. K. Razypants *The One *The Ultimate Enemy Terrox Trivia *During the creation of Genesis, Juliet was in fact an afterthought. She was at first made just to be a pretty girl to go with the hero but has since become a "fan favorite." *Juliet hates things that are slimey. *Juliet is one of the few characters who can use Genesis' sword. *Once while under the control of an item called "The Mask of The Demon" Juliet took control of an entire planets ocean to use as a weapon against Genesis. Later, on another planet, she threatened some monsters with the entire ocean as her weapon. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Geneforce